


“he snitched” - JohnnyUtahNG/Reader

by possumboy



Category: JohnnyUtahNG, newgrounds - Fandom, sleepycabin, sleepycast, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Other, Reader Insert, Reader is gender neutral, Tag, bc he did slightly artistic in pretty sure, even tho it’s very niche, i did this bc a mutual on tumblr likes zach n jeff n i already wrote for zach lmao, i guess i’ll put this in the, oneyplays - Freeform, so take this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumboy/pseuds/possumboy
Summary: very stereotypical but you live at sleepycabin, and you have the hots for jeff. niall let’s the ball drop that it’s mutual after catching you over thinking.
Relationships: jeff bandelin/reader, johnnyutah/reader, johnnyutahng/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	“he snitched” - JohnnyUtahNG/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> pinkostink0 on tumblr said they like zach and jeff and i’ve never written anything for him so here’s this!!

agreeing to live in a house with six other people is no easy fret, but you seemed to manage. everyone mostly did their part but things were gonna be messy around the edges. you were no exception to this, even if you were the most organized of the bunch. **  
**

“and jesus christ, do you guys even clean around here?” jeff poked into the conversation surrounding the house. “i swear to go your sink is always filled with stuff and you got a dishwasher!”

“hey that’s not on me!” you pipe back, “all of those are usually chris’s dishes.”

“y/n, on more than one occasion, i’ve seen you take off a pair of pants or shirt you didn’t want to be wearing anymore, drop it in whatever room you’re in, and go change into something else.” jeff pointed out very matter of factly, “don’t try and get out of this one, you’re clothes are all over this house!” 

“yeah they should be on the floor at jeff’s house since you two wanna fuck so bad,” niall spoke out, earnings some ohs and wolf whistles from the rest of the crew.

“hey, shut the fuck up, dude,” you snap back, face going red.

“aw, look at their face, they totally wanna fuck you jeff” cory teased pointing at you from across the table and laughing. if you’re face wasn’t red from embarrassment, it was now definitely red from anger at your friends. 

“maybe i’m fuckin embarrassed that you creeps are bringing up me fucking my friend on the podcast!!” you spat back. you were honestly gonna kill one of them. maybe both. 

jeff pinched the bridge of his nose, “shut up you two, ugh, not everyone’s as horny are you guys are,” he said, sitting back and crossing his arms. he put his head down so hat covered his eyes. he mostly did it to cover the heat he felt rising in his face. 

“whatever, anyways,” cory continued on with the podcast, but you and jeff both stayed pretty quiet through out the remainder of the recording session, you piping in every now and again to add on or joke with the rest, and jeff adding his distain to any particular topic he found it necessary. everyone else seemed to move on but you still found yourself stealing glances at jeff. the first couple of times you caught him already looking at you, cheeks still dusted red, and then quickly averting your both your gazes, the next few times only to be met with a baseball cap covering his face.  
the podcast ended and everyone cleared from the office but you, staying back to overthink the situation.  
“okay, okay,” you thought out loud, after all the door was shut and the room was sound proof, “it’s not a big deal, you didn’t confirm or deny niall’s statement so you were in the clear, and it’s not like jeff had actually been staring at you each time you made eye contact with him, that’d be stupid to think and- wait. niall said since you two want to fuck so bad not since you wanna fuck him so bad. what the FUCK did he mean by that?”

“it means he wants to fuck you, idiot.”

you practically shit yourself and swiveled your chair around you see niall in the doorway.

“what the fuck, you almost gave me a heart attack, dude!” you yell at him, “also WHAT?” 

“i forgot my phone,” niall said shrugging and shutting the door behind him. he made his way towards the table, “and yeah, man, you two make it so obvious you’re into each other, its gross. i just said what we’re all thinking.” 

“you’re full of shit,” you said in disbelief. you’d had the hots for this guy since you met him and all of a sudden he’s into you too? no way, you thought.

“nah, i’ve been drunk with him enough to hear it. ‘oh, y/n’s so hot, ugh they’re outta my league, eugh one day i’ll grow a pair and ask ‘em out’ it’s gets annoying after awhile.” and while his impression was spot on you just couldn’t believe the words that came out of niall’s mouth. jeff was into you. holy shit. without thinking you get up and throw yourself at niall, wrapping your arms around him.

“is jeff still here?” you pulled away suddenly to look up at the tall irish man.

“no, he was leaving as i came back in here,” he said. you immediately release your hold on him and start towards the door.  
“and where are you going now?” niall called after you.

“exactly where you think!!”

-

jeff hardly lived a block away, so naturally you spent more time sitting in your car trying to rebuild the confidence to do this than you did driving there. with each house you passed to get there, you slowly felt that huge bout of confidence dwindle as you approached. by the time you were parked by the driveway it had completely drained. so there you sat, in the shitty car that you all shared, with the gut wrenching fear of being rejected pitting at you. ‘i could just go home,’ you thought, ‘i don’t have to do this,’ but god did you want to. and that want made you push the car door open and step onto the sidewalk before you knew what you were doing. your thoughts came back into it when you heard the car door shut behind you. shit, shit, shit. you mind went to what you were wearing, how messy your hair was, how bummy you must’ve looked, ‘but he’s seen you like this a thousand times, he’s honestly seen you worse than this and niall STILL said he’s into you.’ and that thought pushed you up the walkway to his front door, where you just stood frozen, not sure of your next move. what the fuck were you supposed to say? ‘niall snitched, and i feel the same?’ ‘remember how on the podcast they said we wanna fuck each other? well jokes on them, they were right’? ‘so funny thing, i’m actually into you and they were joking about it on the podcast but-‘

“y/n?”

fuck

“jeff!” you were so caught up in your own thoughts you didn’t even hear the door open.

“not to be rude but any reason you’re at my house?” jeff asked, very surprised to see you there, but at the very least it was a pleasant one.

“uh, yeah, actually i needed to talk to you.” oh god that sounded way too serious, cover your tracks, “i forgot to ask a few things while you were at the house and i didn’t wanna make you drive back is all.”

“alright, well first things first, you live down the street, don’t feel bad about that. and second i’m starving, so get in the car, you can talk over wawa.” he said, nudging you and starting towards his car. you followed and made your way to the passengers seat. the car ride was short and filled with small talk about nothing in particular. it would’ve been really nice had the little gremlin in the back of your head been quiet and didn’t keep you reminding you of what you were there to do. you both ordered, “don’t worry about it, i got you,” got your food, and made your way back to the car to eat. more small talk ensued between bites and laughter. 

“so what did you need to talk about, y/n?”

your heart dropped, “oh, uh, normal sleepycabin things, when are you able to do another episode, is there gonna be anything new from you this month, that kind of stuff.” you told him, your voice quivering just a bit but not enough for him to notice, and averting your eye contact. you mind began racing again, barely hearing his response. you were gonna have to bring it up. your mind went into panic mode. fight or flight, now or never.

“jeff, niall said you were into me.” you cut him off, spitting the sentence out all in one breath. silence filled the car like a thick fog. oh you should not have said that. you bit down your bottom lip and stared down at the dashboard like it was the most interesting thing in the world. fuck. 

“yeah? well niall is a snitch then, isn’t he?”

you looked back up to catch jeff looking out the windshield and shaking his head with a dopey half smile. he looked so goddamn cute. 

“well, was he telling the truth?” you kept pushing. you weren’t gonna let him be vague on you, not when it was important to you. not when you worked up this much courage. 

his face dropped. “yeah, i guess he was. sorry.”

“sorry??” you were baffled. what could he possibly be sorry for? you just got the best news you could think of!

“sorry if he made you uncomfortable with all that. can’t get drunk with niall anymore,” he gave an awkward chuckle.

“no!” his head snapped to look at you as you continued, “i mean, don’t be sorry!! i would’ve left it alone if i didn’t feel the same, i honestly would’ve left it alone in general because i’ve always thought you were out of my league but it turns out you thought that about me, at least that’s what niall said because he caught me overthinking and talking to myself after what him and cory said during the podcast because i didn’t know what to think, and niall told me that you were into me and i’m definitely into you so i came over to tell you but i was just really nervous and-“ your rambling was cut off by a hand turning your head and a pair of lips meeting yours. all of your nerves washed away as you lent yourself into the kiss, stubble prickling at your face. holy shit, kissing him felt so right and it ended all too soon. he pulled away and his eyes met with yours.

“you looked like you were gonna turn blue if you kept talking.” he flashed a shit eating grin at you. you could ring his neck for that one, but you were so full of butterflies it didn’t matter. words failed you for a moment and all you could manage was to nod with your cheeks flushed. “god, you really are so cute,” he told you as he started the car, “what do you say to a movie at my house?”

“i’d love that”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m taking requests at any of the tumblrs listed on my profile so pls hmu!! also i have a chris/zach fic in the works n i’m probably gonna post the first chapter soon!!


End file.
